Piège
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: Tony a disparu depuis deux semaines et l'équipe est sur les nerfs. En fouillant, Ziva découvre le piège machiavélique dans lequel son ami a été jeté. Le sauveront-ils à temps ?


_**Disclaimer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas... c'est triste et dommage mais c'est comme ça...**_

_**Paring : Gibbs / Tony...**_

_**Ratio : M What Else ?**_

_**Résumé : Tony a disparu depuis deux semaines et l'équipe est sur les nerfs. En fouillant, Ziva découvre le piège machiavélique dans lequel son ami a été jeté. Le sauveront-ils à temps ?**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Piège**_

Dans les locaux du NCIS, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Les mines étaient tirées. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit. L'équipe entière était morte d'inquiétude.

Deux semaines, deux longues et interminables semaines que l'agent Anthony Dinozzo avait disparu. C'était effrayant. Son appartement était désert et sa voiture était toujours stationnée devant les locaux du NCIS. Il n'y avait eu aucune demande de rançon, personne ne s'était vanté de son kidnapping ou de son meurtre. Il semblait tout simplement s'être volatilisé.

L'équipe était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Gibbs était vraiment invivable. Même Abby avait pris des tapes derrière la tête alors que ça n'arrivait jamais. Elle avait tenté de localiser Tony mais le téléphone portable de l'italien semblait soit éteint, soit dans une zone où il ne captait pas. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi impuissante.

Ziva tournait comme une lionne en cage et se maîtrisait difficilement. Elle avait même cassé le bras d'un suspect en l'interpelant et avait également mis une gifle retentissante à la directrice Shepard. La rousse tournait autour de Gibbs comme une chienne en chaleur depuis la disparition de l'italien. Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle voyait l'ex marine comme un père et Tony comme un frère. Elle connaissait tout des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre même s'ils n'avaient pas franchi le pas.

Le soir où Tony avait disparu, il avait décidé de tout dire à Gibbs. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. L'agent David se demandait de plus en plus si la directrice n'était pas mêlée à cette disparition. Elle pensait fouiller son bureau quand elle quitterait les locaux.

Tim n'était pas mieux. Même s'il se disputait souvent avec Tony, l'italien était son meilleur ami. Il avait beau être insupportable parfois, il avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'on s'attachait facilement à lui. McGee avait donc passer la vie de son ami au crible dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Il avait découvert de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Comme le fait que l'italien ait grandi aux côtés d'un père abusif et d'une mère effacée. Que la mère de Dinozzo s'était suicidée parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les coups et les insultes de son mari. Que le père de son ami était tellement violent que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait battu, il l'avait presque tué.

Les recherches qu'il avait fait sur la vie de Dinozzo ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Il avait donc fouillé l'ordinateur de l'italien de fond en comble, épluché ses comptes bancaires, enquêté sur les multiples conquêtes de son ami mais rien, aucune réponse. Tony s'était volatilisé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Ziva et McGee virent Cynthia, la secrétaire de la directrice, quitter les bureaux et attendirent. De son côté, Gibbs alla prendre l'ascenseur, il voulait savoir si Ducky avait fini le profil psychologique de Tony.

Celui qu'il aimait plus que sa vie avait disparu et il voulait savoir s'il n'avait pas des tendances suicidaires ou autre même s'il doutait fortement que ce soit le cas. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un avait tout fait pour faire sortir l'italien de sa vie et que Tony était en danger quelque part. Il avait peur de le perdre. Si ça arrivait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Son entrevue avec Ducky lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. Le médecin légiste pensait que Tony portait un masque pour cacher ses souffrances. Qu'il était excellent acteur et donc l'homme idéal pour les missions d'infiltration parce qu'il pouvait s'adapter rapidement.

À mesure que le Dr Malard parlait, Gibbs commençait à comprendre. À la fin, il lui parut évident que Jen savait où se trouvait Tony.

Dans l'open space, McGee et Ziva virent la directrice quitter les locaux. Ils attendirent une vingtaine de minutes pour être sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et l'agent David se faufila dans le bureau directorial.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et trouva les dossiers sur les missions d'infiltration en cours. Elle était certaine que la réponse se trouvait dedans. Elle les lu attentivement. Après presque deux heures de recherches, elle tomba enfin sur le dossier qui l'intéressait.

Tony avait été envoyé au Sud de l'Iran pour infiltrer un réseau de trafiquant d'armes. D'après les premiers rapports, l'italien s'était rapidement intégré et avait été accepté par le groupe. Les premiers jours, la mission se déroulait très bien mais trois jours plus tôt, il avait finalement été capturé.

D'après une note manuscrite écrite de la main de la directrice elle même, cette capture ne devait rien au hasard. C'était Jenny Shepard qui avait fait jouer ses contacts et avait dénoncé Tony au réseau. Depuis, Dinozzo était retenu en otage dans un camp.

Elle fit rapidement une copie du dossier et rangea l'original à sa place. Elle quitta le bureau de la directrice. Il fallait qu'elle contacte les autres. Ils devaient organiser une mission de sauvetage sinon Tony était mort. Les trafiquants tueraient l'italien dans trois jours si une rançon de 50 millions de Dollars ne leur était pas versée sur un compte numéroté des îles Caïmans.

Une heure plus tard, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer et Abby étaient installés dans un coin du laboratoire de la gothique. La porte avait été fermée et l'alarme pour les analyses à risques enclenchée. Personne ne pourrait les voir ou les entendre. Pour plus de précautions, Abby mit tout de même de la musique en route.

- J'ai trouvé où est Tony ? Lança Ziva.

- Où ? Grogna Gibbs.

- Sud de l'Iran. La directrice l'avait envoyé là bas pour infiltrer un réseau de trafiquants d'armes. Elle a fait appelle à ses contacts et a fait dénoncer Tony. Il a été capturé il y a trois jours. Si nous n'allons pas là bas pour le libérer, il sera exécuté dans trois jours. Shepard n'a prévenu personne pour cette mission d'infiltration, Tony travail sans filet. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- La jalousie. Déclara Gibbs.

Abby posa un regard scrutateur sur celui qu'elle voyait comme un père et fronça les sourcils.

- Explique nous Gibbs. Marmonna t-elle.

- Jen et moi avons eu une relation il y a longtemps. Quand elle est arrivée en poste ici, elle voulait reprendre notre relation où elle c'était arrêtée. Je lui ai dit que rien ne se passerait entre nous parce que j'étais amoureux de Tony et que je comptais lui dire durant le weekend. Lui et moi, on devait se rendre à Baltimore pour empêcher la libération d'un type. Le soir même, il a disparu.

- Elle va payer cette garce ! S'exclama Abby en colère.

- Nous allons contacter Fornell, il va nous aider...

- Je connais quelqu'un de confiance au NCIS. Je pense qu'il nous aidera et il pourrait remplacer le directeur Shepard après...

- Alors appelez le McGee, maintenant !

Le bleu s'exécuta et composa le numéro de Léon Vance pendant que Gibbs téléphonait à Tobias Fornell.

Vance était un des dirigeants de la base de Norfolk. C'était un homme droit et honnête. Au coup de téléphone de McGee, il annonça qu'il serait là dans les trois prochaines heures.

De son côté, Gibbs avait joint l'agent Fornell, ce dernier s'était montré très intéressé par l'affaire. Il annonça à l'ex marine que Jenny Shepard serait arrêtée à 6h du matin, heure légale et menée directement à Guantanamo pour traitrise et terrorisme. Elle ne sortirait pas de là bas de sitôt. Elle allait perdre sa place de directrice, de citoyenne américaine, tout. Elle allait disparaître.

Les choses avançaient bien. Léon Vance arriva dans les locaux du NCIS et annonça qu'un avion attendait les trois agents à l'aérodrome tout proche. Un médecin et un infirmier de l'armée allaient faire le voyage avec eux pour donner les premiers soins à Dinozzo quand il serait sorti du camp.

Ziva, Gibbs et McGee prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les locaux à la hâte. Le temps passait rapidement et le voyage en avion durerait plusieurs heures. Une fois sur place, ils devraient observer quelques temps le camp avant d'intervenir s'ils voulaient libérer Tony sans trop de casse. Gibbs avait prit son fusil de Sniper et d'autres armes. Ziva avait prit son poignard qui ne la quittait jamais et aussi deux pistolets.

Ils seraient en contact permanent avec ceux restés au NCIS grâce à un ordinateur portable relié à internet par satellite.

Une heure plus tard, leur avion décollait direction la frontière sud de l'Iran. Ils n'atterriraient pas directement sur le sol iranien au cas où les aéroports et aérodromes seraient surveillés. Ziva connaissait cette partie du monde pour y avoir effectué plusieurs missions pour le compte du Mossad. Elle avait encore quelques contacts sur place.

Il fallut une dizaine d'heures pour rejoindre leur destination. McGee avait dû éteindre l'ordinateur portable. Ils avaient une longue marche à faire en terrain hostile. L'avion se posa au milieu de nul part. Gibbs sortit une carte et ils se mirent en mouvement.

Le chemin était très escarpé et ils ne progressaient pas vite. Ziva et Gibbs évoluaient assez facilement mais ils durent avouer que McGee se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une première fois. Le soleil était de plomb et ils devaient boire régulièrement. Sous cette chaleur, leurs corps étaient lourds et dégoulinant de sueur.

Après six longues heures de marche, ils passèrent enfin la frontière. Un des contacts de Ziva avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il y avait un camp de rebelle à une heure de marche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils allaient s'y rendre pour tenter de trouver un véhicule.

Le trajet fut bien plus simple que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté pour passer la frontière. Ils trouvèrent le camp et Ziva subtilisa une vieille Jeep. Ils y prirent place et elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. McGee sortit l'ordinateur portable et l'antenne satellite. Il alluma l'appareil et tapa une série de lignes de commandes.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il poussa un cri de victoire. La connexion était rétablie. Ils pouvaient enfin communiquer avec ceux restés à Washington. Il lança une vidéo conférence avec Abby.

La jeune femme n'était pas seule dans le labo. Ducky, Palmer et Vance étaient toujours là et Fornell les avait rejoint depuis peu. McGee arbora un sourire et prit la parole.

- Nous avons passé la frontière sans encombre. Nous avons trouvé une voiture, nous serons au camp où Tony est retenu prisonnier dans peu de temps.

- C'est super ! Je savais que vous y arriveriez ! S'exclama Abby, heureuse.

- Shepard a été arrêtée il y a deux heures. Elle a été transférée à Guantanamo pour trahison et terrorisme. Elle n'est pas prête de revoir Washington. Débita Tobias avec un sourire en coin.

- Bravo. Quand on aura libéré Tony, ne dites pas à Jenny qu'il est en vie. Je veux qu'elle croit qu'il est mort. Rétorqua Gibbs.

- Je vengerai Tony un jour. Enchérit Ziva en détachant son regard de la route quelques secondes et en manquant de les envoyer dans le décor.

- Regarde où tu vas ! Tu veux nous tuer ! Hurla McGee.

Pour toute réponse, Ziva émit un léger rire et reporta son regard sur la route. Elle repéra un chemin qui partait sur la gauche et l'emprunta. Ils devaient rester discret. S'ils continuaient plus avant, ils seraient trop proche du camp et seraient repérés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêtait derrière un monticule rocheux. Ils descendirent de voiture. Gibbs et elle prirent des jumelles et grimpèrent sur les rochers pour observer le camp en contrebas pendant que McGee continuait à communiquer avec les autres.

Toute la journée, ils observèrent les habitudes des trafiquants qui vivaient au camp. Par expérience, Ziva savait que ce genre d'hommes mangeaient à heures fixes, priaient régulièrement, se lavaient et se couchaient aux mêmes heures. Tout était réglé dans leurs vies, il n'y avait aucune place pour la surprise.

Les heures passèrent. Ils firent une pause pour manger alors que les hommes dans le camp faisaient de même. Ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu à ceux de Washington et retournèrent observer.

Le soleil se coucha, ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils observaient les trafiquants depuis si longtemps. Gibbs prit les jumelles équipées de la vision nocturne et continua son observation. Vers 23h, heure locale, les hommes du camp partirent se coucher et l'endroit fut calme et désert. Il avait réussi à déterminer dans quel bâtiment Tony était retenu. Deux hommes gardaient l'entrée et régulièrement un homme apportait à boire ou à manger.

- Le mieux serait d'attaquer à l'aube.. je suis sûr que ceux qui garde la porte seront endormis. On les neutralisera rapidement. On récupère Tony et on se sauve avant que tout le camp soit ameuté.

- Il faudra que McGee reste ici et nous observe. Si quelque chose se passe mal, il pourra prévenir les autres.

- Ok... répondit Tim.

- Bon on dort quelques heures et on y va...

Ils s'installèrent dans la jeep et s'endormirent rapidement.

Il était à peine 4h du matin quand Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il prit un thermos dans son sac et servi trois cafés avant de réveiller Ziva et McGee. Ils burent tranquillement leur breuvage et mangèrent un morceau de pain chacun.

Gibbs et Ziva préparèrent leurs armes. L'ex marine alla vérifier que le camp était toujours calme. C'était le cas. McGee prit sa place et Ziva et Gibbs se mirent en route. Tim les observait à travers les jumelles et les voyait approcher peu à peu de l'objectif.

Dans le camp, les trafiquants dormaient toujours et les hommes qui gardaient le bâtiment dans lequel Tony était enfermé somnolaient devant la porte.

Ziva et Gibbs se séparèrent et se fondirent dans le décor approchant doucement des hommes à moitié endormi. Ils allaient en neutraliser chacun un. Ils se firent un léger signe de tête et attaquèrent en même temps. D'un mouvement rapide, ils brisèrent les nuques des deux hommes et stoppèrent tout mouvement.

Quand ils virent que personne ne venait, ils ouvrirent doucement la porte de la cabane devant laquelle ils étaient. Tout était sombre et sans confort. Ils scrutèrent la pièce en plissant les yeux pour une meilleure visibilité et rapidement, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Tony était recroquevillé contre le mur. On pouvait voir qu'il avait pris de nombreux coups. Il était en sueur et tremblait. Il débitait des paroles en marmonnant que Gibbs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'ex marine approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand il fut prêt de lui, il s'accroupit et pu entendre nettement ce que Dinozzo disait. Il répétait des « pardon Gibbs » comme une litanie.

- On va te sortir de là Tony... murmura Gibbs en relevant doucement l'italien et en le serrant contre lui...

- Je..savais que tu me retrouverais...Boss... répondit Tony avec difficulté.

- Ne parle pas, accroche toi à moi, on y va...

Tony écouta ce que disait l'ex marine mais il était affaibli et il avait bien du mal à s'accrocher à cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Gibbs le prit alors dans ses bras, comme une mariée et marcha avec lui vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le camp endormi en silence, Ziva surveillait leurs arrières. Elle vit un homme qui fumait une cigarette non loin d'eux et le neutralisa avant qu'il les repère et donne l'alerte.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils furent de nouveau aux côtés de McGee. Ils prévinrent ceux de Washington qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission et libéré Tony. Ils installèrent Dinozzo à l'arrière de la Jeep. Gibbs prit place à côté de lui alors que McGee s'installait à l'avant et Ziva au volant.

Ils quittèrent leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers la frontière. Un des contacts de Ziva s'était arrangé pour qu'ils puissent quitter le pays sans problème en payant les douaniers en poste sur place.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à revenir à l'avion qui les attendait pour rentrer aux états unis. Alors que l'appareil décollait, le médecin et l'infirmier qui étaient restés à bord tout le temps de la mission donnèrent les premiers soins à Tony. Il souffrait de déshydratation et avait subit une importante perte de poids. Il avait deux côtes fracturées et des entailles et hématomes prouvant qu'il avait été battu.

Durant tout le voyage, il fut dans un état semi conscient. Il délirait parfois mais la main de Gibbs serrant la sienne l'apaisait. L'ex marine lui parlait doucement pour qu'il garde pied avec la réalité. Tony poussait des soupirs de soulagement. Il était sorti d'affaire. Il n'allait pas mourir, c'était ce que la voix à ses côtés lui répétait même s'il avait un peu de mal à y croire.

L'avion se posa à Washington et une ambulance attendait pour mener Tony à l'hôpital militaire tout proche. Gibbs monta avec lui dans le véhicule. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'italien, il n'allait plus le lâcher. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. De ne plus revoir son sourire, de ne plus entendre ses répliques de films et de ne plus le voir faire le pitre.

À l'hôpital, le Dr Pitt, qui avait soigné Tony quand il avait été touché par L'Y Pestis, le prit en charge. Il lui fit passer des radios et un scanner. Des prélèvements de sangs et d'urines furent effectués. Deux aides soignantes lavèrent l'italien et lui mirent un pyjama de l'hôpital. Ensuite, il fut installé dans un lit. Il eut droit à une perfusion de nutriments et une autre d'antibiotiques et anti douleur.

Apaisé, Tony sombra dans un sommeil profond. Le médecin approcha et parla à Gibbs.

- Il n'est pas trop touché. Il va devoir rester deux jours ici. Ensuite, il pourra sortir mais j'aimerai qu'il ne soit pas seul pendant au moins deux semaines. Il est probable qu'il ait quelques angoisses et cauchemars.

- Je le prendrai chez moi. Je veillerai sur lui... répondit Gibbs.

- Vous devriez profiter qu'il dort pour vous laver, vous changer et éventuellement vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air épuisé. Si vous voulez, je demande qu'on vous prépare le deuxième lit dans sa chambre.

Gibbs hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Il sortit des vêtements propres du sac qu'il avait avec lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et quand il sortit lavé et habillé, le lit était prêt et un café avait été déposé sur la table de chevet. Il arbora un léger sourire et alla s'installer. Il bu rapidement le café, se coucha et sombra dans le sommeil heureux d'avoir retrouvé Tony.

Il était presque 8h du matin quand Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il mit un moment à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête et vit que Dinozzo dormait toujours dans le lit tout proche. Il avait l'air calme et apaisé. Ça faisait du bien de le revoir, de savoir qu'il était sauvé. Il glissa hors de son lit, prit un fauteuil qu'il approcha du lit de l'italien et s'y installa. Il prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et attendit, immobile et silencieux.

Une aide soignante lui apporta un petit déjeuner et il s'éloigna du lit de l'italien alors que le Dr Pitt l'examinait pour voir s'il allait bien.

Gibbs mangea en lisant le journal qui avait été déposé sur la table. Les nouvelles se ressemblaient toutes. Ça parlait toujours de meurtres, cambriolages et autres drames humains. Il soupira et bu le reste de son café d'une traite avant de revenir aux côtés de Dinozzo. Il reprit la main de l'homme et vit que ce dernier commençait à papillonner des yeux. Il allait se réveiller.

Tony se sentait cotonneux. Il avait mal à la tête et son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du jour l'agressa lui faisant pousser un gémissement et refermer les yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer près de lui et le bruit d'un store qu'on ferme. Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira. La lumière était plus douce.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il n'était plus prisonnier en tout cas. Il était sauvé. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Deux pouces les essuyèrent. Il bougea la tête et se perdit dans un regard bleu intense qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille, Gibbs. Un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

- Je savais que tu me retrouverais... souffla t-il la voix rauque...

- Je ne t'aurai jamais abandonné Tony.. Je...

Gibbs fut interrompu. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, Fornell et Vance pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Le tout nouveau directeur du NCIS approcha du lit, prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et prit la parole.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Agent Dinozzo. Je suis Léon Vance, nouveau directeur du NCIS. Vous avez fait un travail formidable en Iran même si vous avez été capturé. Grâce à vos informations, le réseau sera démantelé dans les prochains jours. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, vous gardez votre place au NCIS.

- Merci... Directeur... répondit Tony avant de reprendre... Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

L'homme hocha la tête, lâcha la main de Tony, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Ensuite, ceux qui restèrent prirent le temps de discuter longuement avec l'italien. Ducky ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil au dossier de Dinozzo qui était accroché au bout de son lit.

La matinée se déroula entre discussion et rires. Peu avant le déjeuner, McGee et Palmer s'éclipsèrent et revinrent une demi heure plus tard avec des Pizzas et des boissons pour tout le monde selon les goûts de chacun. Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance légère et joyeuse. Gibbs en profita pour annoncer à Tony qu'il viendrait vivre chez lui quelques temps quand il sortirait de l'hôpital. L'italien avait sourit, ravi de s'installer chez son Boss. Il voyait là une occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à l'ex marine.

Les deux jours d'hôpital passèrent rapidement pour Tony. Les membres de l'équipe étaient venus lui rendre visite tour à tour pour lui apporter leur soutient. Dans la journée, Gibbs se rendait aux bureaux du NCIS pour avancer dans ses rapports. Il avait demandé un congé le temps de l'arrêt maladie de Dinozzo. Vance avait accepté sans problème.

Dès que l'italien avait été autorisé à sortir, il s'était installé chez l'ex marine. Il avait eu la surprise de trouver sa télé écran plat, son lecteur Dvd et sa collection de Dvd dans le salon de Gibbs ainsi que ses vêtements dans la chambre d'ami et ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain.

Il apprit que McGee et Ziva étaient allés à son appartement pour tout récupérer afin qu'il n'ait qu'à se reposer une fois chez son patron. Il les remercia chaudement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver son appartement. Déjà avant sa mésaventure il ne s'y sentait pas bien. Il avait entamé des démarches pour trouver un autre logement deux mois plus tôt.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était chez Gibbs et une certaine routine c'était installée. Le matin, ils s'occupaient du ménage et du rangement. Puis, ils déjeunaient et allaient ensuite se promener. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs vies respectives et en particulier de leurs passés. Ils avaient appris de nombreuses choses l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, quand le soir arrivait, ils dînaient et ensuite, soit ils regardaient un film, soit ils travaillaient sur le bateau de l'aîné. Le seul point négatif était que aucun des deux n'avait parlé de ses sentiments à l'autre.

Cette après midi là, Jethro dû se rendre au NCIS pour une vidéo conférence au MTAC. Tony décida qu'il était temps. Il se mit au travail et prépara un bon dîner. Il passa presque tout l'après midi à cuisiner et dressa la table. Tout était parfait. Il alla rapidement prendre une douche et se changer. Il voulait être à son avantage face à Gibbs.

Il était redescendu depuis peu quand l'ex marine rentra de sa réunion. Gibbs vit aussitôt la table joliment dressée, il sentait les bonnes odeurs de nourriture qui emplissait l'air et vit que Tony était magnifique. Il s'était visiblement mit sur son 31.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea t-il.

- Installe toi. Dinons tranquillement et ensuite, j'aurai des choses à te dire. Répondit simplement l'italien.

Sans plus réfléchir, Gibbs s'installa à table et Tony apporta les entrées. Des soufflets au fromage et des crudités. L'ex marine fut impressionné. C'était délicieux, Dinozzo était doué.

- Je savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

- J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner mais avec mon travail d'agent au NCIS j'ai plus vraiment le temps de le faire. Au moins, je serai dans quoi me recycler au moment de la retraite.

Tony avait répondu en souriant et avec une lueur de malice dans le regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Gibbs ne put faire autrement que de sourire lui aussi. La joie et la bonne humeur de l'italien étaient communicatives. L'ex marine se retenait de foncer sur Tony, l'embrasser, l'étaler sur la table et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Dinozzo n'avait aucune idée du charme qu'il dégageait.

Ils burent un verre de vin alors que le plus jeune servait le rôti de boeuf et les pommes de terres au four qu'il avait préparé. Ils ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Un silence apaisé c'était installé. Ils terminèrent leur dîner.

Quand le repas fut avalé, Tony débarrassa rapidement la table et alla au salon où Gibbs attendait déjà. Il prit place sur le canapé, tout près de l'ex marine. Ils se touchaient presque. L'italien posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ex marine pour l'encourager à le regarder. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes bleues de l'homme et tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard.

Il y vit l'interrogation, le désir, la tendresse et d'autres émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir. Il ferma un instant les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

- Je voulais revenir sur les jours qui ont précédé mon départ en Iran.

- Je t'écoute.

- En fait, j'avais discuté avec Abby, elle avait remarqué que mes sentiments pour toi allaient bien au delà de l'amitié ou de l'admiration envers un mentor qui m'a tout appris. Quand je lui ai avoué que je t'aimais, elle m'a encouragé à t'en parler. J'avais prévu de le faire le weekend suivant. Puis, la directrice Shepard m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très bien compris mon manège. Qu'elle et toi vous étiez en couple, que vous alliez vous marier et qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Qu'il était hors de question que j'interfère dans votre vie. Je l'ai cru. Elle m'a donné cette mission et m'a dit que dès mon retour, je devrai demander ma mutation ou démissionner. J'ai rédigé une demande de mutation, prit mon ordre de mission et je suis parti le soir même. Tout se passait bien. Je me suis infiltré rapidement. Les trafiquants m'aimaient bien. Je suis rapidement devenu un pilier important du réseau. Je n'ai même pas eu à commettre de meurtre rien. Ils me faisaient confiance. Puis un jour, le chef est arrivé en colère, il m'a attrapé, ils m'ont ligoté à une chaise et m'ont frappé en hurlant que j'étais un traitre, que j'étais un flic américain. J'ai compris que Jenny Shepard m'avait trahis pour que je ne revienne jamais dans ta vie. Tout le temps, j'ai gardé l'espoir que tu viennes me sauver et quand finalement tu es arrivé, j'étais soulagé et j'y croyais pas en même temps. Mes sentiments pour toi sont restés les mêmes. Au risque de tout perdre, je te le dit. Je t'aime.

Gibbs resta bouche bée, il était silencieux. Il était heureux, le fait que Tony lui avoue ses sentiments était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'italien ressente la même chose que lui. Il sentit Tony se lever et vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il se donna une claque mentale et retint son agent par le poignet le forçant à se rasseoir.

- Attends... tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répondre. Le jour où Jenny t'as envoyé en mission, je lui avais dit qu'il était hors de question que je reprenne une relation avec elle, que je t'aimais et que je comptais te le dire. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle réagisse de cette façon et qu'elle tente de te faire tuer pour avoir le champ libre. J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu as disparu. Toute l'équipe a enquêté. On t'a cherché tout le temps. Quand on t'a retrouvé et libéré, je me suis promis que je t'avouerai mes sentiments mais je n'ai pas osé le faire.

Sans plus un mot, Gibbs attira l'italien contre lui et scella leurs lèvres. Le baiser, chaste au départ se transforma rapidement en un baiser langoureux et passionné. Les langues jouaient ensemble. Ils se goutaient. Tony gémissait doucement et Jethro grognait de contentement. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu baiser plus intense que celui là.

L'ex marine sorti la chemise de Dinozzo de son jean et passa une main en dessous commençant à caresser lentement son torse. Tony n'était pas en reste. Il avait passé une main sous le T Shirt de Gibbs et laissait errer ses doigts dans son dos.

Jethro le fit basculer en arrière et il se retrouva coucher sur le canapé avec l'homme qu'il aimait étendu sur lui. Il soupira de bien être alors que le baiser continuait. Bientôt, le manque d'air fit se séparer leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées. Gibbs déposa des baisers dans le cou de Tony tout en déboutonnant lentement la chemise devenue gênante.

Petit à petit, les vêtements s'échouèrent sur le sol et les mains se firent plus baladeuses, les gestes plus imprécis et pressés. Gibbs laissait errer sa langue sur le torse de Tony. Il mordilla doucement les tétons qui se dressèrent sous la torture. L'italien poussa un gémissement et se cambra en griffant légèrement le dos de l'ex marine.

Leurs sexes tendus se touchaient au travers des tissus de leurs boxers et les électrisaient. Tony était au paradis, il voulait plus. Il voulait Gibbs en lui, il voulait lui appartenir. C'était un besoin vital et viscéral. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Jethro, agrippa l'élastique du boxer et le fit lentement descendre.

Comprenant ce que voulait l'italien, Gibbs se souleva légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Rapidement, le boxer s'échoua sur le sol et celui de Tony suivit le même chemin. Dinozzo prit une des main de l'ex marine et en lécha les doigts pour les humidifier.

Jethro grogna, la vision de Tony suçant ses doigts était érotique et pleine de luxure. S'il ne se retenait, il le prendrait sur le champ et au diable les préparations. Quand les doigts furent suffisamment enduits de salive, Dinozzo les lâcha.

L'ex marine les fit glisser le long du torse de l'italien. Il empoigna le sexe dressé de son amant d'une main et titilla son intimité de ses doigts humides. Il entama un lent va et vient sur la verge tout en entrant un doigt dans le fourreau de chair. Tony se crispa avant de fermer les yeux, pousser un soupir et se détendre.

Il sentait la main de Gibbs sur sa hampe et le doigt qui allait et venait au plus profond de son intimité. C'était unique. Un deuxième doigt vint se joindre au premier. Ses chairs s'étiraient et se détendaient doucement. Son amant toucha un point particulier et il sentit comme une décharge de plaisir s'emparer de lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement...

- Gibbs...Jay...

Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le tissus du canapé comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Un troisième doigt envahi son intimité et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus. Il se sentait prêt. Il voulait que l'homme qu'il aimait vienne en lui. L'ex marine titillait sa prostate, il se cambrait, poussait de légers cris et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration et commença à supplier sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Plus... s'il te plait plus...

- Patience. Lui susurra l'ex marine à l'oreille.

Gibbs continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes. Il aimait entendre les gémissements de l'italien. Ça le rendait fou. Il ôta ses doigts et Tony sanglota presque sous la perte. Il souleva doucement le bassin de l'italien, plaça son sexe devant l'intimité de son amant et lentement, il entra en lui.

Tony sentit une brûlure et une déchirure qui amenèrent des larmes au coin de ses yeux. La douleur était moindre comparé à la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec Gibbs. Il se sentait plein, complet. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps qu'il avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de l'ex marine et ondula du bassin donnant le signal pour plus.

Jethro empoigna les hanches de l'italien et entama un va et vient lent et profond. Il meurtrissait la prostate à chaque passage. Tony se cambrait et griffait ses épaules en gémissant de plaisir. Il était tellement beau ainsi abandonné. Il se donnait avec tellement de confiance.

- Plus vite...plus fort... réclama l'italien sanglotant presque.

Gibbs donna quelques lents et puissants coups de butoirs arrachant des cris à son amant avant d'accéder à sa demande. Les coups de reins se firent rapides et profonds. Tony criait de plaisir et se cambrait. Jethro était essoufflé et suait sous l'effort.

Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui et su qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Il empoigna le sexe de Tony et débuta un va et vient soutenu calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de rein. L'italien se cambra d'un coup et poussa un cri de jouissance alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs deux corps.

Sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son sexe, Gibbs donna encore quelques coups de rein et atteignit l'orgasme à son tour. Un orgasme puissant et dévastateur qui le laissa pantelant. Il retomba sur l'italien haletant et en sueur.

Il s'empara doucement des lèvres de Tony et lui donna un baiser tendre avant de se retirer et de le serrer contre lui. Le canapé n'était pas très large, ni très confortable mais ils se sentaient bien là, serré l'un contre l'autre. La respiration de l'italien se faisait régulière et l'ex marine devina qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Il murmura.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

- je sais... lui répondit une voix basse et ensommeillée.

Peu après, il s'endormit à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, Tony ouvrait les yeux et observait le visage apaisé de son amant. Gibbs avait été tellement doux avec lui. Il avait vécu un rêve. Cette première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait avait dépassé ses rêves les plus chauds.

Il caressa le torse de l'ex marine du bout des doigts et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire de baisers furtifs avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Il sentit Jethro répondre aussitôt. Des mains passèrent dans son dos et le plaquèrent davantage contre le corps nu de son amant.

Une poussée de désir s'empara d'eux. Le baiser s'éternisait et les mains caressaient. Les hanches bougeaient faisant frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le silence de la pièce était remplacé peu à peu par des gémissements et des grognements.

Ils rompirent le baiser, haletant. Gibbs plongea son regard dans celui de Dinozzo et lui murmura.

- Prend moi...

Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il avait toujours imaginé que si quelque chose devait se passer entre son patron et lui, alors l'ex marine serait exclusivement dominant. Il sentit l'excitation monter d'un cran et répondit d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es sûr ?

Jethro déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- Je veux t'appartenir comme tu m'appartiens.

La gorge de l'italien s'assécha, il prit plusieurs inspirations comme pour trouver son air. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites. Il embrassa doucement son amant puis entama une lente descente laissant glisser sa langue le long du torse musclé. Ses doigts caressaient les flancs de l'ex marine.

Gibbs grognait légèrement. La douce torture que lui faisait subir l'italien le rendait fou. Il sentait ses lèvres, sa langue et ses doigts partout sur son corps. Son amant évitait soigneusement son sexe gorgé de sang. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus.

Bien qu'il n'ai jamais été dominé par un homme, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait confiance en Dinozzo. Il savait que Tony ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse le blessé. Il se cambra et poussa un cri de surprise quand une langue vint taquiner son gland rougi et sensible alors que des doigts jouaient habilement avec ses bourses.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il la saisit d'une des siennes et commença à lécher et sucer les doigts. La langue de Tony remonta longuement le long de sa verge puis, son sexe fut engloutit par la bouche de l'italien. Il sa cambra et poussa un gémissement.

Les doigts de Dinozzo quittèrent sa bouche et errèrent le long de son torse avant de venir titiller son intimité inviolée. La bouche de Tony entama un va et vient prononcé alors qu'un doigt s'enfonçait en lui. Il se crispa légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste bizarre.

L'italien léchait, suçait, mordillait, aspirait alors que son doigt allait et venait dans l'antre chaud de Jethro. Quand il le sentit détendu, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. L'ex marine se crispa. C'était douloureux. Tony redoubla d'ardeur et donnant tout son talent pour le détendre et lui faire oublier cette gêne.

Dinozzo mordilla le gland, le suça, le lécha avalant les premières goutes de semence. Il faisait des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts pour détendre les chairs et préparer son amant à plus. Il frôla la prostate du bout de ses doigts et un éclair de plaisir traversa le corps de Gibbs pour poussa un léger cri.

- Prend moi... souffla l'ex marine.

Malgré son envie de répondre à la demande de son amant, Tony prit une profonde inspiration et continua à le préparer. Il ajouta un autre doigt et fit des va et vient profonds et rapides tout en augmentant le rythme de ses stimulations buccales.

Les mains de Gibbs étaient crispées au tissus du canapé. Il se sentait prêt. Il voulait sentir Tony en lui. Il en avait besoin. Les doigts de l'italien quittèrent son intimité, la bouche cessa sa douce caresse et une série de baisers enflamma son torse. Dinozzo plongea son regard dans le sien comme pour lui demander une dernière fois s'il était sûr de lui. Jethro répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Tony déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula. Il prit les jambes de Gibbs, les posa sur ses épaules et lentement, très lentement, il le pénétra. Il scrutait le visage de son amant à la recherche du moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort.

Il prit le sexe de l'ex marine en main et le masturba lentement pour lui faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration. Une fois qu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il cessa tout mouvement et continua à masturber Gibbs.

L'ex marine avait les yeux clos et respirait lentement pour faire abstraction de la douleur cuisante. Il se concentrait sur la main de l'italien qui le masturbait lentement.

Peu à peu, la douleur refluait et le plaisir revenait. Il ondula du bassin pour intimer à son amant de bouger. Ce dernier comprit sa demande. Il sortit totalement de son antre et s'y enfonça à nouveau d'un coup butant directement contre sa prostate.

Gibbs se cambra et serra ses poings sur le canapé. Tony allait et venait lentement en lui. Les coups de reins étaient profonds et les yeux de l'italien brillaient comme des joyaux. Ils étaient assombris par le désir. Il était magnifique.

Le rythme augmenta et les coups de butoirs sur firent toujours plus profond obéissant aux suppliques de l'ex marine. Jethro se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tony s'accrochant à ses épaules alors que l'italien donnait toujours de puissants et rapides coups de rein.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, Dinozzo attrapa la verge de Gibbs et le masturba énergiquement.

Une chaleur s'empara du corps de l'ex marine qui eut l'impression qu'il allait se consumer sur place et finalement, il explosa entre leur deux corps en criant le nom de son amant.

- Tony...

Les doigts de l'aîné griffèrent légèrement les épaules de l'italien. Ce dernier donna encore quelques coups de butoirs et se répandit dans l'antre chaud. Il enroula ses bras autour des hanches de son amant et l'attira davantage à lui avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobile et silencieux. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles Tony toujours en Jethro. Après quelques minutes, l'italien se retira et ils se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Repus et apaisé, ils basculèrent dans un sommeil profond et dénué de rêves. Ils étaient enfin avec l'être aimé et plus rien ne comptait.

* * *

_**Cinq ans plus tard...**_

Gibbs et Tony étaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient acheté une maison depuis peu. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis le sauvetage de l'italien et leur première nuit d'amour.

Sur une enquête, ils avaient trouvé un petit garçon devenu orphelin. Ils l'avaient rassuré, soigné, s'étaient attachés à lui et avaient décidé de l'adopter.

Tout le monde au NCIS était au courant de leur relation. Ils avaient même organisé une petite fête avec une fausse cérémonie de mariage orchestré par Abby et s'étaient échangés des anneaux. Tout le monde avait été présent, même l'agent Fornell du FBI.

Ziva revoyait le chemin parcouru par les deux amants et souriait alors qu'elle montait dans l'avion. Elle tenait sa vengeance. Tout était prévu. Elle avait pris des photos du couple et de leur fils adoptif Billy. Ainsi que des clichés de leur maison et de la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt.

L'avion décolla et elle décida de dormir le temps du vol jusqu'à Guantanamo.

Environ 5 heures plus tard, son avion atterrissait. Une jeep de l'armée l'attendait pour la mener au camp où Jenny Shepard était prisonnière depuis 5 ans.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était installée dans une pièce, face à une tasse de café au lait et attendait que l'ancienne directrice du NCIS soit amené.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit cette femme qui avait trahis et avait tenté de faire tuer son frère de coeur. Jenny avait changé, ses cheveux étaient longs et ternes, ses yeux voilés. Elle avait des rides, elle semblait avoir prit 10 ans. Elle avait beaucoup maigrit.

En voyant Ziva, elle arbora un sourire et une étincelle d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas venu te sortir de la Jenny.

Le sourire s'affaissa et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle avait l'air littéralement abattu.

- Je suis venu te donner quelques nouvelles. D'abord, tu dois savoir que Tony a survécu.

- Impossible ! Le gouvernement n'aurait jamais versé la rançon ! Tu mens !

- Oh non... je ne mens pas. Il a survécu parce que Gibbs, McGee et moi, on c'était rendu sur place à l'époque et on l'avait sorti de sa prison juste à temps.

Ziva fit une pause et vit avec bonheur les traits de Jenny s'affaisser un peu plus. La jeune femme arbora un large sourire et sorti les photos qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

- Ensuite... Tony et Gibbs filent le parfait amour depuis 5 ans. Tu sais... ils se sont acheté une maison, ils ont fait une cérémonie il y a 4 jours et se sont échangés des anneaux. Même s'ils ne le sont pas légalement, ils sont mariés moralement. Et ce n'est pas tout. Ils sont en train d'adopter un merveilleux petit garçon de 5 ans. Leur fils adoptif Billy est adorable.

Impitoyable, Ziva montra toutes les photos à Jenny qui blêmissait de plus en plus. L'ex directrice fut prise d'une violente nausée et vomit son déjeuner sur le sol. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance roulaient sur ses joues pâles et creuses.

- Bon et Bien... maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais te laisser. Toute l'équipe m'a dit de te dire qu'ils auraient plaisir à ne jamais te revoir. Gibbs a dit que tu pouvais t'estimer heureuse d'être ici parce qu'il t'aurait tué depuis longtemps si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Tony te remercie puisque grâce à toi, il a osé avouer à Gibbs qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils vivent heureux... Adieu Jen.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Ziva tourna les talons et approcha de la porte. Avant de sortir elle déclara.

- Au fait. Je te laisse les photos, je les ai en double.

Ensuite, elle quitta la pièce laissant derrière elle une Jenny Shepard anéantie.

Elle le savait maintenant. Elle avait tout perdu. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait toujours cru que Tony ne s'en était pas sorti vivant à l'époque. Elle avait gardé l'espoir de sortir de ce camp et de pouvoir retrouver Jethro un jour. De se marier avec lui, de fonder une famille. Tout volait en éclat.

Elle regarda les photos d'une vie et d'un bonheur dont elle avait longuement rêvé. Jamais elle n'aurait tout ça. C'était terminé.

Elle vit un couteau qui était resté sur la table probablement laissé par Ziva. Elle l'attrapa, l'empoigna à deux mains, ferma les yeux et se le planta dans le coeur.

Alors que Jenny retombait sans vie sur le sol de la pièce. Ziva remontait dans l'avion de l'armée et s'installait pour regagner Washington.

Quatre jours plus tard, l'équipe entière du NCIS apprenait le suicide de Jenny Shepard. Ziva arbora un sourire en coin. Sa vengeance était accomplie.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**__**Voilà, c'est fini. Nous espérons que cet Os vous a plu. Désolé pour ceux qui aiment le personnage de Jenny Shepard, nous n'avons pas été tendre avec elle. Nous travaillons sur d'autres fics sur NCIS et d'autres sujets. Bises à tous, à bientôt.**_


End file.
